Tout pour votre vampire
by ediesilverwhip
Summary: Coucou ! Me revoilà et cette fic est un petit cadeau pour ma soeur , Ligon Lagrise.Voilà. Que se passe-t-il quand , tout à coup , un vampire rentre dans votre vie ? Bon , je vous laisse profiter de cette histoire... Pour le moins spéciale .
1. Le Kaiten Sushi

Tout pour votre vampire

D'habitude, je m'en tape des vampires mais là… Aujourd'hui, je suis allé dans un resto. Un Kaiten-Sushi, pour être exact. Pendant que je mangeais, un homme s'est approché de moi. Il avait trois katanas, trois boucles à une oreille, les cheveux… Oui, verts et un sourire composé de dents d'une blancheur qui rendrait un dentiste heureux. Il s'assied et commande trois bouteilles de saké.

- Tien ! Vous aurais-je déjà vu ? Vous m'avez l'air familier…

-Je m'en souviendrais. C'est naturel, vos cheveux ?

-Et vos sourcils ?

-Je vois. Dis-je en finissant mes sushis.

-Pas si vite. Serais-tu Kuroashi no Sanji ?

A ce nom, je tiquai. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ? Je n'avais jamais vu ce type.

-Comment va ton père ?

-Que ?

-J'ai dit « Ton père »

-Il est mort, et ce, depuis un moment déjà.

-Oh.

-Et vous ? Votre nom ?

-Retiens-le, jeune homme. Je suis Roronoa Zoro.

Je commençais à partir. D'où venait-il ? Il me prit la main et d'un coup…

Je me revis : Petit, avec mon amie Karya, qui me servait de baby-sitter. Ses longs cheveux d'un bleu glace avec une mèche d'or au milieu, sa frange cachant la moitié gauche de son visage. Ma mère et mon père qui nous disent de rester sages et… Un homme qui les entraîne à sa suite. Ses cheveux verts luisent sous le soleil hivernal, ils doivent être mouillés. Ses muscles bien dessinés, son torse barré par une cicatrice et … le détail que moi seul à dû voir, Karya étant occupée à mater les muscles : Les crocs saillant de dessous les lèvres de cet homme. Mais si c'était un garou (léopard, loup ou tigre, je m'en fous !) il ne serait pas aussi beau et frais que maintenant. La seule explication : L'être devant moi n'est autre qu'une créature vivant de choses que seul le diable affectionne, incube et sanglant : Un vampire. Mais… Non ! Il était au soleil et puis…Il n'avait pas de lunettes !

- Te tracasse pas pour le soleil *la voix résonnait dans ma tête * Je suis vieux de 5000 ans. A cet âge là, les lunettes, c'est ni plus ni moins que des bibelots pour faire joli.

-Que…Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Je m'en vais .Mais …Je sais où tu habites. C'est dommage.

-Quoi ?

-Le prix de l'argent à encore augmenté …

Il me poussa et je tombai cul sur le tabouret, devant mes sushis à présent froids, une boulle au ventre.

Roronoa… La mémoire me revint. L'enterrement de mes parents. Le médecin avait retrouvé ma mère le cou déchiqueté et mon père… N'était plus qu'une coquille vide de tout liquide vital. J'eus un frisson. Je payai mes sushis et partis…

….

**De l'autre côté de la rue …**

-On se reverra, jeune blond…Désolé pour tes parents mais mon maître, Dracule Mihawk, lui, ne sait pas se contrôler …


	2. Chez Dracule

Tout pour votre vampire

…

**Chez Sanji **

Bon sang, un vampire ! Je suis convaincu que c'est lui qui a tué mes parents et Karya … Certain ! Et il sait où j'habite … Pas malin ! Mais bon, lui, ne connais pas la configuration du terrain. C'est dommage pour lui… Je réfléchis toute la nuit et au petit matin, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je partis chez l'armurier du coin, ancien ami de mon père… Et il saura, lui, me fournir ce dont j'ai besoin pour jouer au bon petit tueur de vampires… Que la fête commence !

…

**Lieux inconnu**

-Qu'as-tu, mon fils ? Tu es si calme…

-Votre voix m'emmerde au plus haut point, Maître_**,**_ fit le « jeune » vampire en grimaçant sur le dernier mot. J'me fais chier au plus haut point et vous n'êtes qu'un salaud.

-…

-Viens, jeune fille. Lança le plus vieux. Je vais te prouver que j'ai de bons côtés. Cette fillette est atteinte d'une maladie incurable et souhaite être transformée. C'est à toi que revient cet honneur.

Cheveux verts s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux or, vêtue d'un uniforme d'écolière avec une écharpe bleue et or autour du cou. Elle toussa et ses cheveux valsèrent sur le côté, rappelant à ce dernier le beau blond du resto, ses yeux océans comme ceux de la demoiselle brillant de malice, mais avec des sentiments imperceptibles pour un être aussi brut que lui. Il huma le cou de la petite, lui levant l'écharpe.

-Tousse. Ca te fera moins mal.

Elle obéit et le vampire planta ses crocs dans son cou, un liquide vert-bleu coulant le long de la plaie. La « dose du fou ». Selon la dose, on devient fou et on meurt ou on se transforme dans d'atroces souffrance si la personne veut faire souffrir ou dans une douce sensation si le vampire est amical. La jeune blonde soupira et tomba, les genoux à terre. Elle étouffa un gémissement et, une heure plus tard, se leva, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Je te conseille d'apprendre à cacher tes crocs quand tu souris. Regarde. Et « l'homme » sourit, cachant parfaitement ses crocs qui lui faisaient honte.

La nuit, il revoyait sa sœur se faire vider de son sang par celui qui à présent le nourrissait de son cou pâle, plongeant ses yeux de faucon dans les siens avec un gémissement agaçant, juste pour le narguer. Sa chère sœur, Kuina, les cheveux noirs dans la poussière, le cou portant deux marques des plus laides sur une fillette de son âge, lui n'ayant pas pu la protéger, son sabre à terre ! Quelle honte ! Elle, suppliant l'homme aux cheveux nuit de la lâcher et lui à terre… Il en pleurait des larmes noires de haine… Il avait tenté de se suicider mais son maître l'en empêchait.

-Je pars.

-Où ?

-Dans votre cul, maître !

-Quel jeune homme grossier.

« C'est cela » pensa le vampire aux yeux noirs, fatigués… Parfois, il revoyait l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, si grand et beau maintenant. Lorsqu'il se levait, certains matins, le maître trouvait une « bosse » sous les draps. Oups ! A cette pensé, le plus jeune claqua violement la porte du manoir.

….

**Chez Sanji**

Le dernier piège est en place et … L'appât se prépare… Niark ! Il allait en voir, le vampire ! Je pris une douche et mis le t-shirt le plus moulant de mon armoire. Et encore. Vous auriez dû voir le pantalon ! Et je m'assieds dans le fauteuil, avec une surprise en main. Je n'ai jamais eu une grande confiance avec les revolvers mais celui-là est spécial. Balles en argent pur et pieux dans mes chaussures, j'allais assurer comme une bête. Ouais. Lui botter le train. Et utiliser son cœur comme…

_Toc, toc, toc !_

Oh ! Il est là, le bougre …

-C'est le livreur…

-Entrez… Dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Et le mec du resto entra .Je me jetai sur lui et lui braquai le flingue sur le torse.

-Toi, mon grand, t'es mon invité d'honneur… On va jouer. Je me levai et le lança sur le mur où il glissa sur le miroir qui ne renvoyais pas son reflet. Parfait, je savais tout !

-Ah, tu veux jouer ! Il se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol.

A suivre …


	3. Dans ta famille

Tout pour votre vampire

…

**Chez Sanji **

Le vampire sur moi, j'avais bien du mal à bouger. Mais … Tout dans les jambes, je lâchai une bouffée de cigarette vers son visage. Il toussa et j'assénai un bon coup à ses pauvres…Boulettes. Le pauvre, même pour une créature surnaturelle, un coup à cet endroit, ça fait mal.

-Ouah ! Salop-…

-Et encore, ça, c'est pour mon père…

Et un coup au poitrail.

-Pour ma mère…

Et un dernier à la tête, qui lui tourna le cou à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

-Et pour Karya !

-Gnnnia ha ha ha ! *Il se cogna la tête contre le mur, se la remettant d'aplomb* Me fait pas rire… Pauvre toi !

Et il sortit son sabre noir. La lame brillante me renvoyais mon reflet mais… Mes cheveux étaient noirs, le blanc de mes yeux noir et mes canines… Animales. J'étais un de ses sales bestiaux que sont les vampires. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que mes larmes, sur l'image, étaient noires et qu'à chaque battement de mon cœur humain, mes pupilles viraient rouge sang…Brr, ça faisait froid dans le dos !

-Voilà ce que tu seras si mon maître le veut. Mais moi, je ne te le souhaite pas. Il a tué tes parents mais pas sous tes yeux. T'as de la chance. Moi, j'ai eu droit à l'assassinat de ma sœur par ce monstre, juste devant moi. Elle m'appelait, elle criait mon nom. Ma chère sœur… Elle qui n'avait que dix ans.

A ces mots, j'attrapai son regard… Il avait l'air mignon, avec cette mine désolée. Mais attendez… MIGNON ?! Je devenais fou ! Je m'approchais de lui.

-Si tu veux… Ton … *je déglutis* Maître, on peut le tuer à deux.

-Un vampire ne peut pas tuer son père vampirique. Et si tu y arrive, pauvre mortel… *il approcha la bouche de mon oreille et chuchota sur un ton angoissant* Il y a ma mère vampirique et sa fille. Crois-moi, contre les fantômes de la maîtresse, tu serais qu'un bête jouet.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard surpris m'en dit beaucoup. Je sortis les pieux de ma chaussure.

-Je comptais te les planter dans le cœur.

-Très amical, l'humain. Regarde l'homme que tu devras tuer *il m'attrapa la main*

Je vis un homme qui jouait avec un couteau, un garçon enchaîné à ses pieds. Je reconnu le garçon mais l'homme… Pas le moins du monde. Il était plutôt bien foutu mais en un sens, il fichait la frousse. Ses yeux de faucon jaunes et ses canines perçaient le cœur. Ses cheveux appelaient aux caresses, comme le poil luisant d'un animal. C'est ça ! Un animal ! Il shootait parfois du bout de ses bottes dans les côtes de l'enchainé. Une femme aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux noisettes caressait les cheveux de cet inconnu en regardant avec compassion le plus jeune, laissant parfois traîner sa main dans les cheveux verts de ce dernier avec un « mon fils » lâché du bout des lèvres. Elle était belle, sa taille fine et son corset la moulant lui donnant l'air d'une fille de dix-sept ans, un peu plate certes mais mignonne.

Je revins à la réalité dans les bras de celui qui m'avait donné un aperçu de l'enfer familial.

-Alors. Tu comprends. Dès que je fugue trop longtemps ou trop loin, il m'enchaîne et me torture.

-…Rassure moi, il ne t'as jamais…

-…ça, je n'ai pas à te le dire. Mais, t'es froid !

-C'est le manoir.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Quel contact agréable. Il avait des lèvres si douces…

Je m'endormis quand je vis qu'il somnolait. Je pris une couverture sur le fauteuil qui me servait de lit et la posai sur nos corps froids de cette visite de son enfer…

A suivre …


	4. Une vie de famille

…

**Lieu inconnu**

-Non, tout sauf ça ! Père !

-Mange ton poisson ! Tant que tu persisteras à sortir de jour pour ce mortel, tu seras punie !

-Mais…

-De plus, il est trop jeune pour toi !

-Mais il a 34 ans !

-Et il a une femme ! *trancha une voix sortant de la cuisine* Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi ! *elle secoua ses longs cheveux roses et un fantôme sortit de la poche de son tablier en hurlant de joie à la vue de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.*

-Tashigi …Tu auras mille ans cette année. Il est temps que tu te fasses une raison.

La « jeune » femme soupira. Elle connaissait son mentor mieux que son crétin de « frère ». La femme aux cheveux roses passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ainé et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa taille, non sans arrières pensées, cela serait inquiétant si il n'y en avait pas. La dénommée Tashigi savait que ce soir, son frère, la partie manquante d'elle-même (car cette dernière avait grandi dans un ghetto, seule, de plus, elle avait toujours voulu avoir un frère) rentrerait et elle voulait ardemment lui tirer les vers du nez.

Et ce fut à quatre heures du mat', à moitié mort (enfin… aussi mort que peut l'être un vampire XD) que notre Marimo arriva, sûrement en proie à une bonne cuite. Signe que ça allait mal.

-ZORO ! *Elle se saisit de lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le dessaouler. Un beau seau d'eau froide sur la tête et il se réveilla en sursaut.* Où étais-tu passé ?

-Je faisais la fête.* Répondit le vampire, les yeux dans le vide.* Dis, tu crois que maître m'en voudra si je lui dis que j'ai trouvé l'âme sœur.

-Il va t'arracher le cœur et te le faire bouffer à la petite cuillère (ND'A : Merci à ma sœur Ligon pour cette réplique )) T'as pris quoi pour dire ça ?

-Rien et je vais lui dire demain.

- Tu sais, ça te coutera cher.

-M'en cogne.

Et il sortit, laissant sa sœur bouche bée. L'amour ! Seul les vampires entre eux en encore, c'est rare, pouvait aspirer à ça. Comme son maître et sa maîtresse. Leurs parents. Elle leur devait la vie (ou plutôt la mort mais bon, c'était pas mauvais) mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le raisonnement de l'algue. Si on obéissait pas, cette vie était un enfer. Ce fut trois jours plus tard que la bombe éclata réellement …


	5. Un colocataire pas chiant

**Petite précision avant de commencer : **Etant fana de Rock, les phrases en italique représente du chanté et pour cette partie, j'avais « You're gonna go far kid » (la « explicit album version ») de The Offsprings dans les oreilles. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas ( et si certaines paroles vous paraissent vulgaires, attendez la partie vraiment M de cette fic', mes p'tits amis ^^).

Sur ce, bonne lecture

…

**Lieu inconnu … **

-P'paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Papapapapapa !

-Tashigi, ferme-la ! Dis moi calmement ce qui se passe.

-Zoro est partit !

-Quoi ?!

-Calme-toi, Tashigi, calme-toi ! C'est pas vrai, si ?

-Et la lettre, c'est du chiqué ?

« Je pars pour une semaine. Je pense aller au Chili …Ou non, loin de « Maître » Le corps est puissant mais l'esprit casse au bout d'un moment. Anonyme ou plutôt … Un p'tain de vampire qu'en a marre ! »

-Toujours aussi poli.

-On fait quoi ?

-On le laisse. Je le connais, il reviendra avec un copain.

-Bon. *Et elle retourna à ses sabres*

…

**Chez Sanji …**

_-Show me how to lie …You're getting better all the time …_

Voici que je me mis à chantonner, dans ma cuisine, le poste crachant la musique favorite de la sœur d'une amie rencontrée à la fac' (ND'A : ma sœur et moi quoi ^^) Le plat aussi était assez rock. Epices, piments et autres condiments tout aussi chauds...

Tiens, le refrain !

_-Now dance, fucker dance ! Man, he never had a chance…_

Je mis le plat au four quand…

**Ding-dong ! **

-Sanji ? Y'a quelqu'un ? J'entends de la musique. Et de la bonne d' ailleurs.

J'allai ouvrir et ce que je vis me fis drôle. Un Zoro entièrement trempé par la pluie tenant un sac de fringues et … Oui, UNE PELUCHE ! Je m'écroulais.

-Tu dors encore avec ça ?!

-Ta gueule, c'est pour toi !

-Ah ? *je pris le petit dragon dorée en velours aux yeux bleus et rougis* Ben… Merci.

Je penserai à lui en acheter un. Vert, ça irai bien avec ses cheveux. Mais au fait… Il fout quoi ici ? Il s'est pas attiré mes bonnes grâces, que je me souvienne !

-Tu te souviens du mec aux cheveux noirs ?

-Ton père ? Pardon, ton salaud de maître vampirique ? Ouais.

-Ben j'ai fugué.

- Tu vas te faire tuer !

-M'en cogne. T'aurais pas un coin de moquette avec une couette pour un vampire crevé ?

-Laisse tomber, j'ai un clic-clac, à moins que tu préfère le fauteuil.

-Clic-clac, s'te plait.

-D'abord, tu bouffes. T'es maigre comme tout. Espagnol, ça te va ?

-Mouais.

Et c'est ainsi que mon algue favorite s'installa. Il m'avait dit une semaine mais il resta un mois, pendant lequel j'appris à le connaître mais… J'avais une boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'on était que tout les deux. Jusqu'à l' accident du bain…


	6. Un bain agité

**Chez Sanji …**

Ouaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quelle journée de malade … J'avais le cul en compote, vu que j'avais fini l'entraînement plus tôt, j'avais pu rentrer chez moi. Mon amie de fac' n'était pas franchement équestre mais elle aimait bien partager un moment avec moi et j'avais choisi le cheval. Le plus rapide du ranch, en plus. Soryane, ma jolie jument lipizan, avait battu deux records : Celui de vitesse en entraînement et celui de cassage de cul de cavalier. Mais arrivé dans l'appart, j'entendis un doux son… De l'eau qui coulait ! Je posais vite mon sac, me précipitai à la salle de bain, jetais mes vêtements au sale et rentrai dans la baignoire. Le pied total ! Alors que je faisais des bulles de savon (Oui, je suis un peu gamin !) Une algue bien remontée arriva…

-Oh, le citron, c'était ma place !

-Qui va à la chasse perd sa place, citron vert !

- Tu m'énerve, l'éponge !

- Bon, casse-toi, du kiwi !

-…

Et j'aurais dû me la fermer car, sans prévenir, il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire.

-TU FOUS QUOI LA ?!

- Te plains pas, c'était MA place et je te l'avais déjà dis !

- Tu sais que quand je reviens de la fac, je prends un bain, surtout après les cours d'équitation !

-Ah ? Donc, t'as le cul en compote ?

-Ouais.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Je savais pas à quoi il pensait mais je savais pertinemment que j'aurais pas dû. Et meeeeerde ! Une boule fit son apparition dans mon estomac.

-Non non non … Tout mais pas ça !

- Si demain t'arrive à marcher, je t'appelle Seinsei pendant trois mois.

-Très drôle.

Et il m'attrapa la taille, me serrant contre lui. La boule au ventre s'apaisait un peu et elle disparut quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Douces…Elles sont si douces. Je me laissais aller à faire vagabonder ma main sur sa peau aux nuances latino, les passant sur ses flancs, ma respiration noyée par cette odeur douce mais légèrement épicée (de la cannelle, peut-être), mon esprit aux abonnés absents. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je sentis une main sur mes hanches, caressant l'endroit où j'étais tombé de cheval. C'est alors que j'ouvris les yeux. Et vis les siens. Ils n'étaient pas NOIRS mais bien et bel EMERAUDES ! Deux bijoux plantés dans un écrin de velours blanc. J'embrassai son front et me baissai. Sa respiration le trahissait. Je passai ma langue sur son cou et entrepris de sucer doucement, lentement.

-Vas-y…. * un chuchotement, sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement*

J'obéis calmement mais une part de moi voulait céder, devenir comme lui, assoiffée de sexe et de sang. Au lieu de ça, je m'appliquais à lui faire une marque visible mais pas douloureuse. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Certaines choses ne s'en vont jamais. La douceur de son regard, la rougeur de ses joues…

Adorable. Je descendis encore plus bas et léchais l'eau sur ses abdos qui étaient en partie sortis de l'eau. Il gémissait. J'adorais ça. Une chose qui pourtant, dite il y a un mois m'aurait fait marrer. Mais pas là. Après deux où trois coups de langue, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me fis basculer. Les joues rouges, je regardais les pierres précieuses qui me fixaient. Et sans hésiter, il me fit « subir » le même traitement mais jouant aussi avec mes tétons durs. Mes gémissements étaient plus étouffés que les siens mais je les laissais sortir. J'adorais ça. Je n'aurais jamais crus un jour dire ce qui allait sortir de mes lèvres.

-Prends-moi…

Il sourit mais ne m'obéit pas. Je remarquai alors que lui n'était pas tendu.

-Zoro …

Il descendit le long de mon corps et frotta sa tête contre ma jambe gauche, comme un chat réclamant sa pitance. Mais ce chat là…Il posa sa bouche sur la base de mon sexe, et se mit à lécher. Mais, ce fut moi qui « miaulai ». Le pire fut lorsqu'il prit mon gland en bouche. Une sensation de chaleur me prit le corps. Sa langue qui en plus bougeait comme si il mangeait une glace me donnais des spasmes…

-Z…Zoro … Je …

Et avant que je puisse lui dire, je vins dans sa bouche. Il s'essuya la bouche et chuchota à mon oreille :

-Tu veux que je te prenne ? Malheureusement, pour ça… Si tu veux que je bande, je devrais…

-Boire mon sang ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

Il n'y a pas plus dangereux que de confier son cou à un vampire vieux de 5000 ans mais… J'avais confiance. Et j'ouvris grand les yeux quand il mordit. Pas de douleur. De jouissance. Sa morsure faisait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque enivrant, inhibant mes sens, faisant dégager ma conscience. Oublier le sang volé… Il retira ses dents et m'embrassa, le gout du sang en bouche. Du métal… Ce gout ne me gêne pas mais… Il m'excite.

-Tiens tiens … Tu te réveilles ?

J'attrape sauvagement sa tête et l'embrasse. En passant ma main sur son ventre, je le sens frôler mon bras

-Je suis humain, maintenant.

-Oui.*dis-je d'une voix étranglée*

Je gémis. La surprise passée, je bouge. Il met tout son cœur à m'aimer. Mais j'oubliais pas qu'il avait promis et parié que je ne marcherais pas demain. Et il y été allé sans préservatif. Ni lubrifiant. J'avais déjà mal avant… mais j'allais au rythme du siens, l'embrassant sauvagement, à sa manière, sa manière d'être. Je pense que mes gémissements devaient s'attendre jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous. Et dix minutes plus tard, nous venions ensembles.

Nous haletions mais ça n'était pas un problème.

-Je sais pas si je suis en mesure de gagner le pari…

-Tu vois ?

-Ouaip. En attendant, je voudrais bien que tu me panse le cou.

Et très gentiment, il me porta jusqu'au lit où il me coucha et mit un pansement sur la morsure.

Nous nous embrassions. Et je m'endormis avec un grand sourire.


	7. Enlèvement

Tout pour votre vampire

**Lieu Inconnu : **

Ce matin là … Oh oui, ce matin là allait être sanglant. Prenez un Mihawk de mauvaise humeur, ajoutez une Tashigi à moitié défoncée (elle avait passé la soirée à la fête de la marine avec son supérieur et une amie de son unité et la fatigue l'avait touché), une semi-Fantomale avec pour arme une louche en acier trempé cherchant son gosse et Ta-Dam ! Voici la famille vampire prête à faire des dégâts. Mihawk avait vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT envie de botter le derrière à la peau couleur latino de son crétin de « fils ». Après un mois et demi d'absence, notre algue ne rentrait toujours pas et Pôpa suceur-de-sang se faisait du souci. Dieu seul savait ce que pouvait faire Zoro quand il en avait, je cite de Tashigi « Such a pain in ass ! »

Mais, ce que ne savait pas Mihawk, c'est que le jour de sa mort venait à grand pas. Une mort nommée Sanji.

**Chez Sanji : **

-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Bâillement. Etirement. Et …

-Oh putaiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Grosse douleur. Mémoire :

-T'es tombé de cheval. Puis, tut 'es cogné sur la baignoire. Non … Ohputaindebordel !

Je me levai et aperçu un plateau repas non loin. Avec … Un croissant cramé et un jus contenant plus de purée que de jus de fraise. Je me levai et sentis la VRAIE douleur se réveiller, comme une bête. Et ce que je vis dans la cuisine faillit m'expédier à l'hosto pour crise cardiaque ! Le four contenait du cramé en-veux-tu-en-voilà, et mon mixeur ressemblait à celui d'Hannibal Lecter, version fruit. Il y avait un mot sur la table :

« Coucou. Si tu lis ce mot, c'est que je suis parti. Mange le croissant et bois le jus en attendant. Je reviendrai avec des trucs un peu plus simples à faire et à manger. Ton kiwi. »

Bon, au moins, il avait eu la gentille attention de faire un petit déjeuner. Et il allait devoir m'appeler Sensei, même si pour marcher, je devais tortiller du derrière à cause de la douleur. Je me mis à nettoyer le four quand …

**Ding-dong ! **

Quand j'ouvris la porte, surprise ! La charmante fille aux cheveux cuivrés qui me servait de voisine de dessous apparut, furax. Elle tenait sa gamine dans les bras et ses yeux verts me rappelant ceux du vampire qui avait sut me plaire me renvoyaient mon reflet.

-Vous, je sais pas ce que vous faîtes mais vous et votre ami réveillez mon enfant !

-Je suis désolé madame mais …

-Oh ! T'es levé ? T'as bien dormi ?

Et Zoro, tout sourire, apparut, un sac rempli de nourriture à la main.

La rousse (_Comme le dico :3_) se retourna et l'engueula proprement, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

-Je sais pas ce que vous foutez avec votre ami mais vous réveillez ma fille !

-Ecoutez, je me mêle pas de vos affaires intimes, si ? Alors, du balai !

Elle blêmit à cette phrase, profondément choquée. Et comme si une image s'imposait à son esprit, elle tourna les talons, rouge et descendit dans les escaliers.

-Alors, Sensei, que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Ne cuisine plus jamais tout seul, compris ? *je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres *

-D'accord. *il me prit dans son bras libre et me porta comme si je n'étais qu'une plume*

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Ca commença à dérailler quand nous sortîmes. En plein milieu de la rue, je ressentis un froid. Un froid de mort, comme si un être d'un autre monde me touchait. Pas mon vampire aux yeux verts, non. Un animal aurait été plus doux que la chose qui me frôla. Zoro se figea et soudain, sans raison, il s'évanouit. Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite pour être vu par les autres gens. Un éclair me saisi par la taille et attrapa dans le même temps Zoro, toujours étalé au sol.

-Lâchez-moi pour l'amour du ciel ! *je frappai mon kidnappeur mais sans succès*

-La ferme !

Et un regard glacial me fit taire. Où l'avais-je déjà vu ? Oui ! Dans les souvenirs de Zoro ! Ces yeux de faucon, cette peau pâle, ces cheveux noirs, partiellement cachés par ce chapeau, cette épée … Œil de Faucon, comme Zoro le surnommait, nous enlevait ! Mais pour nous mener où ?! Puis, je vis une lumière et … Plus rien.

**Lieu inconnu :**

Papa … Mais ! Que fais-tu ?!

Je vais punir ce chenapan !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied, descendit les escaliers et posa les deux hommes sur le sol d'une pièce, les enchaînant et fermant derrière lui toutes les portes à clef. Une heure plus tard, Sanji ouvrit les yeux et son premier geste fut de regarder si Zoro allait bien ( en un moi de cohabitation , il ya des gestes qui vous viennent facilement ) puis , il se débâtit comme un beau diable ( _Jambe ! *sbaff* Blague pourave :3_) en hurlant. Mais personne ne vint …

A suivre …


	8. Soirée dans la cave

**Lieu inconnu …**

-Mhp … Lâche-moi !

Grognement.

- Calme-toi ! Depuis quand te rebelles-tu ?!

Cri. J'ouvre un œil, calmement, sans trop me presser. Voir ce qui allait suivre ne me faisais pas plus envie que ça. J'avais les lèvres blessées par le froid de la cave dans laquelle on nous avait attachés.

Deux jours que nous étions là et je n'avais toujours pas idée de pourquoi. Mon ventre grogna. Ah, oui. Une famille de suceurs de sang avec en prime, une maman fantôme très remontée, une jeune vampire obsédée par un marin et une perle rare, une algue avec des crocs. Mais … C'est MON algue ! Et ça ne me plaisait pas trop de voir mon vampire traité comme un simple esclave par celui qui lui a donné la mort. Aussi, me hâtai-je de bouger, grognant comme un chien enragé. Stephen King aurait pu me prendre pour un démon et me foutre dans son roman si il m'avait vu.

Œil de Pigeon ! Lâche-le !

Plait-il ? *il me fixa de son œil injecté de sang, un filet de liquide bleu/vert poisseux au coin des lèvres*

Tu le lâche.

Je me débattais et finalement, optai pour le « shoot pigeon », classique pour buter les idiots hors de mon chemin. Il évitât avec une rapidité déconcertante et se plaça devant moi, une main sur mon épaule pour garder l'équilibre. Il me tira sur le côté avec la chaine et je hurlai. Et sa sœur qui ne vient pas ! D'habitude, elle arrivait à temps pour prendre les coups à notre place, me sucer un peu le sang pour ne pas paraître louche et repartait avec l'animal. Ses crocs me blessaient, mais ils ne faisaient pas le même effet qu'avec Zoro. Ils étaient durs et lisses comme des couteaux et le moindre souffle élargissait la blessure. Je gémis, vu la douleur, je passerai pas une mauviette.

Alors ? On se dégonfle ? *il passa la langue sur ses lèvres avec un air bestial, ne présageant rien de bien bon. * _Tu n' es bon à rien d' autre qu'a jouer le Uke, petit homme ! _

Grrrr … Laisse tomber.*lança Zoro* Il est à moi ! Le jour où t'y toucheras, c'est que je serai mort !

Tu crois ? *un sourire sadique se dessina sur sa face* On a qu'a essayer, t'es enchaîné ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi ! Tu n'es là que parce que tu représentais un danger !

Et il m'embrassa, le gout de mon sang dans la bouche .Je tentai de résister mais … Finalement, je me laissais aller, trop fatigué pour lutter.

T'as vite compris…

Pardon ? *je sentis quelque chose me toucher l'épaule * Que…

Sanji …

Zoro s'était libéré la main et me prenais la mienne… Mais au lieu de tenter de nous sortir, il m'embrassa.

Mais tu fous quoi ?!

Je sais pas… Je voudrais sortir mais je ne contrôle plus mon pouvoir !

Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous sommes, Roronoa ? Des incubes… *fit Mihawk d'un ton lugubre* Et on va alimenter le pouvoir…

D'une main, Zoro attrapa celle de son mentor vampire et tenta de lui tordre le poignet. Peine perdue. Œil de Faucon le regarda et lui mordit le cou dans un cri de douleur du Marimo qui finalement, dégagea sa nuque et recula. Je m'approchais du vampire. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, comme l'autre jour mais… Il n'avait pas le même gout. Il sentait la peur et il avait non pas la peau chaude comme laisse à présager sa couleur mais froide comme la mort. Pourtant… Je sentais… Comme des palpitations dans sa poitrine. Au moment où j'allais rompre le baiser, une main attrapa ma ceinture et me colla contre elle. La pâleur de la peau me fit savoir qui était l'homme au bout. Je gémis de frustration mais Zoro revient vite et je me calme. Mais pendant que Zoro rampait, Mihawk m'avait défait la ceinture et le pantalon. Mais, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas lui rendre la pareille car, Zoro s'y collait. Mihawk avait un sourire particulièrement sauvage à ce moment là. Je ne me débattais pas et ne réagis pas plus lorsque Œil de Faucon posa sa main sur ma cuisse et la fit glisser vers mon entrejambe. Zoro, lui s'occupait de mon torse, dans lequel une drôle de chaleur avait commencé à naitre. J'attirai Mihawk vers moi et l'embrassai, laissant ma main jouer au passage avec les boucles d'oreille de Zoro qui lui, me léchait les tétons. Je rougis et cela leur plut. Lorsque je rompis le baiser avec l'aîné, j'allongeai le plus jeune par terre et lui enleva ses vêtements le plus calmement possible, malgré l'envie d'aller plus vite. Lorsqu'il n'eut sur lui plus que ses boucles d'oreille, je contemplai son corps et l'embrassai. Je voulais ravoir le goût de sa peau, chaque parcelle de son corps … et arrivé en bas, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul à vouloir de lui… Mihawk s'était mit entre lui été moi et Zoro lui léchait le ventre comme un chaton lèche sa mère. Lorsque je posai ma bouche sur son sexe et fis des petits mouvements de langue, il prit celui de Mihawk tout entier sous le coup de la surprise. Le plus vieux me regarda et m'adressa un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Mais je l'oubliai vite pour reporter ma concentration sur un Zoro rouge comme une tomate, me suppliant de continuer du regard. Ce que je fis pour son plus grand plaisir, alors qu'il rendait la pareille à son autre vis-à-vis. Après une minute de ce traitement, il vint dans ma bouche. Alors que j'avalais avec avidité le liquide, je sentis une goutte chaude tomber sur ma main. On dirait que le grand dominant avait lui aussi apprécié. Mais lorsque je me relevais, une main m'attrapa et la voix qui me parla me fit savoir qui voulait la même chose. Après tout, il faut bien un Seme-Seme dans toute relation aussi, j'attirai Mihawk à moi et me mis à l'embrasser comme j'avais fait à Zoro. Ce dernier s'était glissé derrière moi et commençait à humidifier quelques-uns de ses doigts. J'attrapai le membre du vampire et le mis en bouche, faisant gémir ce dernier, qui inspirait toutes les deux minutes*. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, laissant apparaître leurs grandes pupilles jaunes-dorées. Le contact entre ma bouche et son corps nous faisait un drôle d'effet… Comme un aphrodisiaque… Ma partie animale voulait se libérer, me faire prendre par les deux autres Seme et hurler à la mort. Et lorsque que Œil de Faucon vint, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habituer à ça que …

- Zoro … Prends-moi !

Ils furent tous les deux secoués par cette demande… Mais ils prirent la peine de l'exaucer… Je sentis deux mains me prendre par les hanches et me « présenter » deux doigts bien humides. Je gémis tellement j'étais en manque. Je sentis une autre main me prendre le sexe en massant de haut en bas. Ce qui m'arracha deux longs gémissements incontrôlés, devenant plus aigus lorsque Zoro se présenta. Mais là, c'était plus de plaisir. Loooooin de là !

Mais … Tu vas pas …

C'est toi qui m'as demandé.

Mais c'est énorme !

Attends de voir celui du maître….

A ces mots là, je tournai la tête vers le plus vieux et lâcha un gémissement de douleur rien que d'y penser. Et aussi lorsque Zoro obéit à mon souhait. Je criai lorsqu'il me prit, mais je sus que ça aurait pût être pire lorsque me rendis compte de la taille de celui du maître. Ce qui me fit bizarre lorsque j'entendis Zoro dire « J'ai l'habitude ». Alors ils avaient déjà… Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser car Zoro gémit lui aussi. Mihawk venait de se faire la place nécessaire et de commencer à bouger, mouvement que mon Marimo reprit en chœur. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche et une autre sur mon torse. Une froide et l'autre brûlante. Une pale et une bronzée. Deux vampires. Trois êtres s'aimant au même rythme. Lorsqu'une sensation me fit revenir à la réalité. Zoro venait de passer un doigt sur un de mes pectoraux en laissant une traînée brillante d'un liquide qui me semblait être des larmes, mais des larmes de plaisir…Lorsque…

Nous nous délivrâmes tous les trois au même moment, nous laissant presque vides de toute énergie. Au bout d'un moment, Mihawk se releva, nous embrassa tout les deux et sortit, nous laissant seuls et nus comme des vers sur le sol de la cave. Pas très romantique mais il y avait pire. Et je sus que la délivrance était proche. Nous allions sortir… Mais pour l'instant, je me laissais glisser au côté de mon Marimo et m'endormit avec lui.

…..

* : Un vampire n'ayant pas besoin de respirer ou d'avoir un pouls, un vampire inspirant une fois toute les trente secondes est en hyperventilation. Idem pour le rythme cardiaque, qui, à 30 pulsations par minutes devient de l'hypertension.

Alors, ça vous a plut ? Désolée pour le retard mais bon , si je me fais attraper par mon frère, je vais avoir aussi mal au cul que Sanji mais moi , ce sera à coups de pied XD


End file.
